The Proteinase-activated receptor (PAR) family is a part of the seven-transmembrane G-coupled receptor superfamily. There are currently four known PARs, of which three (PARs-1, -3 and -4) are activated by thrombin; a fourth (PAR-2) is activated by trypsin or mast cell tryptase, but not by thrombin. PARs are widely distributed to a variety of tissues and participate in a number of physiological or pathophysiological phenomena such as platelet aggregation, inflammation and cardiovascular, digestive or respiratory functions.
PARs differ from other receptors in that activation is initiated by proteolytic cleavage of the N terminus of the PAR, which then forms a tethered ligand that interacts with the extracellular region (loop 2) of the same receptor polypeptide. Cleavage of PAR-2 occurs between the R and S residues of the protease cleavage domain, SKGRSLIG (amino acids 33 through 40 of SEQ ID NO:2), which is conserved between human, murine and rat PAR-2. Peptides that mimic the tethered ligand have been shown to have agonistic effects on PAR-2 (Saifeddine et al., Br J Pharmacol 118(3):521-30 [1996]; McGuire et al., J Pharmacol Exp Ther 309(3):1124-31 [2004]).
PAR-2 activates the G-protein-coupled receptor-mediated common signal transduction pathways, inositol 1,4,5-trisphosphate production and mobilization of Ca(2+), as well as multiple kinase pathways, including ERK, p38MAPK, JNK, and IKK. It is present on epithelial and endothelial cells, myocytes, fibroblasts, immune cells, neurons and glial cells in the kidney, pancreas, stomach, intestine, airway, skin, bladder and brain. The protease that activates PAR-2 is present during inflammation, and PAR-2 is upregulated by inflammatory factors such as tumour necrosis factor alpha, interleukin 1alpha and lipopolysaccharide. Moreover, studies utilizing PAR-2-deficient or-overexpressing mice confirm a role for this receptor in inflammation (Schmidlin et al., J. Immunol 169, 5315-5321 [2002]; Ferrell et al., J. Clin. Invest. 111, 35-41 [2003]). Accordingly, there is a need in the art to develop antagonists of PAR-2 activation, which will be useful in treating or ameliorating inflammatory conditions.